The Cat's Promise
by katsuriya
Summary: Jika manusia berjanji, tak terjamin akan dipenuhi. Bahkan sumpah pun dapat mereka ingkari. Lalu bagaimana jika seekor kucing yang mengucap janji?/for BiweeklyPrompt#3


**Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

**.**

**Warning!: possbly OOC, 1st PoV of a cat, (maybe) typo, AU, mengabaikan beberapa fakta tentang kucing, etc.**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti BiweeklyPrompt#3 dengan tema RESOLUSI AJAIB**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tadinya aku cuma kucing biasa yang berkeliaran di sekitar sebuah apartemen sederhana dekat pusat kota. Hari-hariku diisi dengan tidur, membersihkan bagian tubuhku, dan mencari makanan jika lapar. Namun keseharianku mulai berbeda saat mengenal orang yang baru-baru ini tinggal di wilayahku, di apartemen sederhana itu.<p>

Namanya Morgiana. Manusia berambut merah dengan warna mata senada yang tajam namun cantik. Kesan pertamaku melihatnya, ia orang yang pendiam namun pekerja keras. Bagaimana aku mengenalnya? Ia yang pertama menghampiriku saat aku sedang asyik membersihkan kaki depan dengan lidahku. Ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan makanan padaku. Saat itu aku seperti terhipnotis oleh senyumnya sehingga dengan ganas menghabiskan makanan yang diberikannya. Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu dan aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya.

Jika kuhitung, mungkin sudah 5 bulan aku mengenalnya dan sekarang tahun telah berganti. Selama itu kurasa Morgiana baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah darinya. Namun sekarang, aku mulai merasa janggal dengan sikapnya.

Tentu, dia masih merawatku -bahkan aku seperti kucing rumahan sekarang- dan juga berbagi cerita padaku. Tapi tiap melihat sorot matanya terasa ada yang berbeda. Lebih redup, namun masih ada cahaya harapan disana walau gurat ketakutan terpantul jelas dari wajah cantiknya yang terlihat penuh keyakinan.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi hal yang ia ceritakan padaku, paling sering tentang pemuda bernama Alibaba. Ah ya! Ya! Tentang tujuannya datang ke kota ini. Untuk mencari Alibaba dan satu lagi temannya. Kupikir itulah yang memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah dengan frekuensi Morgiana pulang terlambat -aku tahu betul jam pulangnya- aku merasa cukup yakin.

Sampai di malam ketiga bulan pertama tahun baru, seseorang menghubunginya.

Aku sedang berguling-guling di karpet, di kamar tidurnya kala itu. Suara yang nyaring dari atas meja segera berhenti ketika Morgiana melakukan sesuatu pada sumbernya.

"Morgiana disini," ucapnya setelah menempelkan sebuah benda di telinganya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya ponsel.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Itu tidak sesuai perjanjian!" serunya, membuatku agak kaget. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi kelihatannya ada kabar buruk untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian hubungan terputus. Morgiana terduduk di kasurnya, tampak lemas. Aku menghampirinya.

"Sebulan tak akan cukup.." gumamnya lirih.

"_Meow~_" Mengeong, kupikir aku tahu apa maksud perkataannya.

Ia menoleh, lalu membawaku kepangkuannya. Mengelus bulu-bulu putihku hingga aku mendengkur karenanya. Di saat seperti itulah biasanya ia mulai memberitahukan keluh-kesahnya.

"_Ne_, Hakuryuu. Waktu sebulan itu singkat, kan? Menurutmu bisakah aku menemukan Alibaba dalam sebulan ini?"

Ah, benar dugaanku.

"_Meow~_"

Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengarku membalas pertanyaannya. Mungkin ia pikir aku sama sekali mengerti−atau tidak mengerti−dengan masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jangan mengikutiku ya? Kau bisa mati."

_Deg!_

Usai ia mengatakannya, ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku menyebabkanku turun dari pangkuannya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu agaknya mengagetkan Morgiana, tapi ia hanya menatapku penuh tanya.

Pergi, huh? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau dia pergi dari wilayah ini. Hidupku pasti akan kembali membosankan seperti dulu. Bisa saja aku mengikutinya, namun barusan ia bilang aku bisa mati. Tapi akan sama saja jadinya kalau dia meninggalkanku disini.

Lagipula kenapa harus pergi kalau tak menemukan Alibaba?

"_Meow, meow~_"

Aku bertanya padanya namun mata indah Morgiana hanya berkedip bingung. Jelas saja tidak berhasil, andai aku bisa bahasa manusia.

"_Meow~_"

Lengkungan indah kembali muncul di bibir Morgiana− "Maaf. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa janji." −tapi nada bicaranya bertolak belakang dengan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Morgiana membawaku keluar dan meninggalkanku sendiri di halaman berumput dekat pohon favoritku. Aku tak bergeming saat sosoknya semakin menjauh dari tempatku. Perkataannya tadi masih terngiang dalam benakku.

_"Kalau aku tidak berhasil, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.."_

_"Maaf. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa janji."_

Kata-katanya membuatku tersadar. Tidak, memang tak akan berhasil kalau sendirian. Tapi kalau bersama, apapun mungkin dilakukan. Dan jika ia tidak bisa berjanji padaku, biar aku yang membuat dan memegang janjiku padanya.

###

"Wow suatu kehormatan bagiku dikunjungi oleh penguasa wilayah ini, Pangeran Hakuryuu."

Suara yang amat kukenal meyambutku sebelum keempat kakiku menyentuh rumput halaman rumah tetanggaku.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Judal," desisku. Kucing hitam di hadapanku ini malah tertawa.

"Wahahaha jangan begitu, Bocah Pangeran. Lihat, wajahmu jadi seram!" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Judal adalah kucing peliharaan sepasang manusia yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen wilayahku. Bulunya hitam dengan warna mata merah yang kontras. Bentuk matanya tajam dan tubuhnya lumayan tinggi. Sebuah kalung keemasan dengan bandul merah melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya nampak lebih elegan. Namun sifatnya kurasa tak sebaik penampilannya.

Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukainya. Ia sangat senang bermain, bahkan mempermainkan perasaan adalah salah satu kegemarannya. Ia kelihatan senang melihat tiap ekspresi spontan yang muncul di wajah lawannya. Dan ia akan bosan jika lawannya menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan.

Kalau bukan karena janji yang kubuat, aku tak akan pernah datang padanya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti ingin minta bantuan untuk resolusi yang kau buat, kan? Aku pasti benar."

Dan satu lagi yang tak kusuka darinya, ia merupakan _stalker _setiaku.

"Waktunya sebulan dan aku ingin membantunya. Kalau tidak berhasil, aku akan kehilangan pemilikku," ujarku serius. Tapi sepertinya Judal tak menganggapku. Ia malah asyik bermain dengan sebuah bola benang memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, pendengaranku masih bagus." Judal berhenti memainkan bolanya. "Baik, akan kubantu. Tapi kau yakin ingin mempertemukan mereka?"

Seringai aneh muncul di bibirnya. Aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Judal tertawa kecil. Mungkin ia menangkap sedikit keraguan pada nada suaraku. Tapi aku tak masalah dengan itu.

"Baiklah. Tak usah khawatir, Bocah Pangeran. Kita akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat."

Ya, kuharap juga begitu.

###

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku semakin jarang melihat Morgiana. Selain karena aku yang mengurangi waktu tidurku -aku jadi cepat lapar karenanya- mungkin Morgiana juga sibuk melakukan pencariannya. Terakhir kulihat, ekspresi kecewa memenuhi wajahnya.

Pencarianku pun masih seperti berjalan di tempat. Sudah dipastikan laki-laki pirang itu memang ada di kota ini -Judal dan para _'fans'_-nya memang cukup membantu- namun belum bisa diketahui jejaknya. Maka kuputuskan mengurangi waktu tidurku dan menggantinya dengan berjalan-jalan ke beberapa sudut kota. Siapa tahu aku bisa langsung menemukannya.

Asyik mengawasi sekitar, seekor kucing betina yang terlihat kikuk berlari ke arahku.

"Kau Hakuryuu, kan?" tanyanya buru-buru. "Aku sudah diberitahu Judal. Manusia yang kau cari, tadi aku sempat melihatnya keluar dari sebuah restoran di sebelah timur taman kota." lanjutnya tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dariku.

Sebelah timur taman kota? Itu tidak jauh dari apartemen.

Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Selama perjalanan aku memperhatikan tiap manusia yang kulewati, berharap aku bisa menemukan pemuda berambut pirang bermodel mirip tanduk. Tapi nihil. Hingga aku sampai di satu-satunya restoran timur taman pun, aku tak beruntung.

Aku kembali pulang tanpa hasil apa pun.

###

Dua hari sejak laporan itu, Judal mengunjungiku.

"Bocah Pangeran, kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

Aku tetap berbaring, tak menggubrisnya. Tubuhku rasanya benar-benar lelah.

"Tak seharusnya seekor kucing mengurangi waktu tidurnya. Itu menyalahi aturan tubuh kucing."

Ia mulai meracau seolah-olah ialah yang paling pintar. Tapi pernyataannya sangat aneh.

Melihatku tak merespon, Judal langsung mengganti topik. "Kougyoku, sudah memberitahuku apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Itu suatu kemajuan. Kucoba menempatkan beberapa kucing disana, dan dugaanku benar."

Nada bicara Judal menggantung, sepertinya sengaja untuk menarik perhatianku. Dan ia berhasil.

"Restoran itu dekat dari sini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia sulit ditemukan. Namun ternyata rute yang ditempuh manusia bertanduk itu berselisih dengan rute wilayah ini. Jadi dia mungkin hampir tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah ini, sama halnya pemilikmu yang berputar mencari ke arah berlawanan."

Jelas aku tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menyampaikan teori itu. Tapi benar juga. Jika diingat kemarin lusa pun aku berlari dari rute wilayah ini, dan sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang sesuai dengan fisik pemuda yang kucari.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

Judal menyeringai. "Kami sudah menemukan Alibaba dan tempat tinggalnya.."

Hatiku seperti bersorak mendengarnya. Ternyata memang tak salah aku meminta bantuan pada Judal yang memiliki banyak aliansi karena statusnya sebagai kucing terkenal.

"..tapi yang masalahnya sekarang adalah.."

###

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa sadar kuhabiskan dengan tidur, mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang tak henti merunduk karena mengantuk. Ternyata aku tidak bisa menentang kodrat sebagai kucing yang membutuhkan tidur sampai 16 jam sehari walau tetap saja aku merutuk diriku karena membuang-buang waktu dan kesempatan.

Baru kusadari waktu Morgiana semakin tipis. Seminggu. Waktunya tinggal 7 hari dan aku masih tak menemukan cara untuk memberitahu tempat tinggal Alibaba pada Morgiana atau membawanya langsung ke tempat pemuda itu. Sementara manusia tersayangku itu juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah punya petunjuk baru dan aku turut gembira karenanya.

Kini aku tengah berjalan-jalan sore sambil mengawasi tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Alibaba dan teman kecilnya yang berambut biru kepang yang sekarang kutahu bernama Aladdin. Dari keakraban mereka dengan para pegawai, kurasa mereka cukup sering datang ke restoran itu. Berarti sudah cukup lama juga mereka tinggal di kota ini.

"Ne, Aladdin. Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku?" ucap Alibaba semangat. Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar mereka dari tembok yang membatasi taman dengan restoran kecil itu.

"Ini sesuatu yang sangat penting, Alibaba," balas Aladdin sembari merogoh tas coklat yang dibawanya, lalu mengeluarkan semacam buku kecil seperti yang pernah kulihat dibawa Morgiana.

"Wah, i-ini.. Dimana kau menemukannya, Aladdin?! Terima kasih!" seru Alibaba. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia kelihatan senang sekali melihat benda itu, tapi itu memberiku satu ide.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Ala− uaah!"

Alibaba berseru kaget ketika aku mendahului tangannya, mengambil buku itu.

"Eh, kucing itu! Ayo kejar, Aladdin!"

Aku mendarat agak jauh dari meja mereka, menoleh ke belakang, memastikan mereka mengejarku. Kemudian aku mulai berlari menuju wilayahku. Ini tidak akan lama.

###

Selama berlari, sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang memastikan mereka tak kehilangan jejakku. Namun mereka sempat kehilangan jejakku, padahal aku tepat di depan -di atas- mereka.

"Maaf, apa Anda melihat kucing putih bertelinga dan berekor hitam lewat sini?"

Orang yang mereka tanyai samasekali tak punya petunjuk. Jadi aku sengaja turun di hadapan mereka.

"Itu dia!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Mereka kembali mengejarku. Tempatnya sudah dekat dan sebentar lagi aku yakin Morgiana akan keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Halangan yang mengganggu fokus mereka pun tak sebanyak tadi. Yang kuharapkan sekarang hanya ketahanan stamina mereka.

Sudah dekat. Aku sudah bisa mencium bau makanan yang sama seperti santapanku tiap hari dan atap berwarna hijau yang biasa kulihat kala mengantar Morgiana.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika pintu restoran memunculkan sosok berambut merah kunantikan.

"Dia menuju restoran itu!"

Bisa kurasakan Alibaba mempercepat larinya saat teriakannya sampai di telingaku. Ia fokus padaku sampai-sampai tak mengenali siapa yang ada di depannya. Aku lompat menghindar sebelum benar-benar menabrak Morgiana, tapi pemuda itu tak bisa berhenti seketika. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menabrak pemilikku lalu mereka jatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Alibaba!"

Morgiana!

Aku segera menghampiri mereka begitu juga dengan Aladdin. Alibaba segera berdiri dari posisinya, kelihatannya tidak apa-apa. Morgiana pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ugh, astaga, kucing sial," ucapnya sembari merapikan pakaiannya, lalu beralih pada korban di depannya. "N-nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Eh?"

"Tidak, aku−"

Raut wajah Alibaba segera berubah saat Morgiana mendongak. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan ekspresi Aladdin pun berubah.

Keheningan menguasai. Mereka hanya saling pandang beberapa detik hingga Morgiana menerjang pemuda di depannya. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku.. Aku menemukanmu.." gumamnya. Air menetes dari mata indahnya.

Ia menangis. Morgiana menangis bahagia. Setelah tiga minggu penuh ia berduka, kini aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku juga mencarimu, Morg," Alibaba membalas pelukan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Morgiana juga melepas rindu dengan Aladdin. Lalu mereka seperti melupakan keberadaan seekor kucing putih dengan luka bakar di mata kiri yang membawa lari sebuah buku hingga bisa menyatukan mereka kembali.

###

Seminggu setelah suksesnya misiku, hal yang menggembirakan seperti terjadi berturut-turut. Mulai dari Morgiana yang tak lagi diteror oleh perjanjian dengan orang-orang di ponsel, kepastian bahwa ia akan tinggal selamanya, hingga keindahan Alibaba dan Aladdin ke wilayahku. Setiap hari jadi terasa penuh aura menyenangkan. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab dan semuanya memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku pun senang karena bukan hanya Morgiana yang tak pergi, malah aku mendapat pemilik tambahan yang cukup mengasyikkan.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuatku selalu ingin marah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyesal mempertemukan mereka, bahkan menjadikan kedekatan Alibaba dan Morgiana sebagai hiburan," ucap Judal yang kini duduk di sampingku. Aku sedang berbaring dekat pohon favoritku.

"Pergi sana. Kau suka sekali melihatku kesal," balasku ketus.

Ya, aku memang kesal melihat mereka berdua sangat dekat. Morgiana tertawa lebih banyak saat dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Tapi dengan begini kurasa lebih baik.."

Ya. Memang lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat tawanya setiap hari ketimbang melihat wajah murungnya, dan hatiku terasa hangat bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara riangnya.

"Lagipula dengan begini, janjiku telah terpenuhi, kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

Ini hasil eksperimen saya yang mungkin gagal.. *sigh*

Mumpung temanya Resolusi Ajaib, jadi saya pikir resolusi seekor kucing terhadap majikannya termasuk ajaib dan saya memang tertarik bikin PoV non-human hingga jadilah... #krik

fic ini sekaligus jadi rekor terbaik saya menulis, hanya sehari! XD /yey

terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini hingga tuntas :)

NB: untuk Asha D, nanti perginya jangan lama-lama, ya! XD


End file.
